ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
TV2 Matiné
' TV2 Matiné' (in English: TV2 matinee) is a Hungarian programming block on TV2. The block launched in 1998 and closed int 2018. It is aired on weekends and holidays from 6:45 to 10:00 in the morning. Former programming *Papyrus *Go, Diego, Go! *Contraptus (Bohókás professzor) *Watch My Chops (Korni és Berni) *Chuggington *The Adventures of Little Brown Bear (A kis barna mackó kalandjai) *The Fairly OddParents (Tündéri keresztszülők) *Flowgo's World (A Flowgo világa) *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Irány Dínóföld!) *Blazing Dragons (Sárkánykirályság) *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Én kicsi pónim – Varázslatos barátság) *The Way Things Work (Hogyan működik?) *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure (LEGO Járművek: Szállítási Kaland) *Crocadoo (Kroko-dili) *Anatole (Anatole, a kisegér) *Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (Zsebkutyusok) *I Am Frankie (Frankie vagyok) *Dilbert *Dark Knights (Pablo és a lélek kardja) *64 Zoo Lane (Állatkerti kalandok) *The Brothers Flub (Tökfej tesók) *Little People: Big Discoveries (Little People – Nagy felfedezések) *Flying Rhino Junior High (A gimnázium fantomja) *Fifi and the Flowertots (Fifi virágoskertje) *Galaxy Squad (A galaktikus hősök csoportja) *Roary the Racing Car (Roary, a versenyautó) *Digswell (Dixi kutya kalandjai) *Teo *Henry's World (Henry kerti meséi) *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (Eperke legújabb kalandjai/Eperke epresen új kalandjai) *Sitting Ducks (Kacsakalamajka) *The Mysteries of Providence (Providence, a rejtélyes kisváros) *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends (Rocky és Bakacsin kalandjai) *The Mummy: The Animated Series (A múmia) *Raffina And Rulue Adventures (Raffina és Rulue kalandjai) *Chilly Willy *Channel Umptee-3 (Csodatévé) *Harold and the Purple Crayon (Harold és a lila varázskréta) *My Dating's Stepbrother (A társkereső mostohatestvére) *Letters from Felix (Levelek Félixtől) *Jumanji *Puyo Puyo (Puyo Puyo: Csata kalandjai) *Kangoo Juniors (Kenguk) *Forest Friends (Erdei tanoda) *Babar *Marsupilami *Ryan & Isabella: The Series (Ryan és Isabella: A Sorozat) *Curious George (Bajkeverő majom) *What's New Scooby-Doo? (Mizújs, Scooby-Doo?) *Casper *Benjamin the Elephant (Benjámin, az elefánt) *The Flintstones (Frédi és Béni, avagy a két kőkorszaki szaki) *Baby Looney Tunes (Bébi bolondos dallamok) *Problem Child (Talpig zűrben) *The Universe Stops with You (Az univerzum megáll veled) *Totally Spies! (Született kémek) *Zoboomafoo (Állatkert a hátizsákban) *Fanta Babies: The Series (Fanta Babies: A Sorozat) *Ace Lightning (Ász, a villám) *The Adventures of Raz and Benny (Raz és Benny kalandjai) *Spiff and Hercules (Pif és Herkules) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (Minden kutya a mennybe jut) *Marcelino *Around the World with Willy Fog (80 nap alatt a Föld körül Willy Foggal) *Lil' Elvis and the Truckstoppers (Kis Elvis) *Attack No. 1 (Mila, a szupersztár) *Mission to Mars: The Series (Misszió a Marson: A Sorozat) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (Tezs-Vesz város/Richard Scarry Tesz-Vesz városa) *Follow that Feather (Kövesse azt a tollat) *The Adventures of Tintin (Tintin kalandjai) *Lassie *Lucky Luke *Bananas in Pyjamas (Pizsamás banánok) *Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop (Rémségek kicsiny boltja) *Fix and Foxi (Fixi, Foxi és barátaik) *The Land Before Time (Őslények országa) *Moners Sixton 2590 *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (Fakopáncs Frici újabb kalandjai) *Secret Mission Adventures (Titkos küldetés kalandjai) *Godzilla: The Series (Godzilla) *Baby Potter: The Series (Baby Potter: A Sorozat) *Willy Fog 2 (Willy Fog újabb kalandjai) *Pet Squad (Kedvenc kommandó) *The Fairytaler (Andersen, a mesemondó/A mesemondó – Hans Christian Andersen modern klasszikusai) *Stuart Little: The Animated Series (Stuart Little kisegér) *The Heart of the Jungle (A dzsungel szíve) *Argai: The Prophecy (Argai herceg/Az oroszlánfejű herceg) Cartoon Network The programme block was air from 2000 to 2003. This was separated from TV2 Matiné and aired Cartoon Network shows. Programming *The Amazing Splashinis (A Csodálatos Splashinis) *Animaniacs (Animánia) *Cow and Chicken (Boci és Pipi) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (A bolygó kapitánya) *Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter laboratóriuma) *I Am Weasel (Én vagyok Menyus) *Freakazoid! *Yo Yogi! (Hé, Maci!) *Gravity Falls: The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel (Gravity Falls: Göncöl és Mabel rejtélyei) *The Real Ghostbusters (Az igazi szellemirtók) *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (Jaj! Borzas Brumi Brancs!) *The Legend of the Volcano Sisters (A vulkán nővérei legenda) *2 Stupid Dogs (Két buta kutya) *Yogi Bear (Maci Laci) *Yogi's Space Race (Maci Laci a világűrben) *The Mask: The Animated Series (A maszk) *The Powerpuff Girls (Pindúr pandúrok) *Mike, Lu & Og (Piri, Biri és Bori) *Tiny Toon (Pöttöm kalandok) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo és a 13 szellem) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo és Scrappy-Doo) *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (Süsü keselyűk) *Taz-Mania (Tazmánia) *Tom and Jerry (Tom és Jerry) *Top Cat (Turpi úrfi) *Woody Woodpecker Fox Kids and Jetix The block started after the Cartoon Network block was terminated. The block aired Fox Kids shows. When Fox Kids closed, the block was renamed as Jetix. Programming *Inspector Gadget (Gógyi felügyelő/Bigyó felügyelő) *Eek! The Cat (Nyekk, a macska) *Little Mouse on the Prairie (Kisegér a prérin) *Diabolik *Mad Jack the Pirate (Jack, a kalóz) *The Backyardigans 2.0 *Walter Melon (Walter Melon – Szuperhős rendelésre) *Tutenstein *The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs (Kémkutyák) *Jim Button *Princess Sissi (Sissi hercegnő) *Captain Flamingo (Flamingó kapitány) *W.I.T.C.H. *Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist (Twist Olivér) Nickelodeon kedvencek (Nickelodeon favourites) The block was air from 12 September 2009 to Christmas 2011, and aired Nickelodeon show. Programming *Dora the Explorer (Dóra, a felfedező) *Go, Diego, Go! *The Yu & Rei Show *Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure (Eizan és Okuni, Nagy Kalandja) *The Wonder Pets (Csudalények/Minimentők) *Trulli Tales (Trulli Mesék: Trullaleri Kalandjai) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (Avatar: Az utolsó levegőidomár/Avatar: Aang legendája) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Jimmy Neutron kalandjai) *Jumpstart Jr. *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongyaBob Kockanadrág) External links * New Year's Eve Shows (in Hungarian) * Animare program guide (in Hungarian) Category:TV2 Category:European programming blocks Category:Children's programming blocks